


just you and i (that's the story i'll write)

by shirosayas (landfill)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/pseuds/shirosayas
Summary: in which daniel is an overeager fanboy who makes questionable life choices, and sungwoon has no idea how the fuck he ended up beta-ing self-insert exo fics at goddamn 2am. but hey, we all make mistakes.or alternatively, the one where wannaone and co. are fandom otakus and jisung cries himself to sleep every night because clearly, he’d failed all of their mothers.





	1. It doesn't get beta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/gifts).



> ever since my senpai showed me this [tweet](https://twitter.com/mcmteddybear/status/924535752708333568) (which btw, bless you op. you beautiful, beautiful human) i was like this is it. this is what i want my legacy to be. but as usual everything spiralled out of my control and now we're left with this. i probably should point out that this is pure self-indulgence and despite me inserting my cloudniel agenda in here, this really is just a trash skitfic full of stupid shenanigans. whoops. 

It’s not that Sungwoon doesn’t have anything else better to do.

 

Sure, he doesn’t really engage in any substantial hobbies and nor does he dabble around in extracurricular activities like most of his college friends. But Sungwoon thinks he’s a pretty interesting guy with interesting… interests. Look, he’s _super_ interesting, and anyone who says otherwise (shut up Taehyun) can frankly, take out the stick stuck up their asses and shove it back in.

 

So yeah, it’s really not that Sungwoon doesn’t have anything better to do... and yet, not once in Sungwoon’s entire life did he think he’d be reading the words “knotting” and “slick” in the same sentence and in a context that he never thought he’d have to imagine about.

 

And the word count, oh dear  _god_ the word count.

 

“Look, Daniel, can I give you feedback on the last chapter tomorrow or something?” Sungwoon sighs at his laptop. Even through the shitty pixelated quality of the camera on Skype, he can tell Daniel is pouting. A fucking 21-year-old, grown ass man, _pouting_. (Sungwoon hates even more that his heart did a flip. Fuck, he’s just equally as pathetic.)

 

“But hyung,” Daniel whines, leaning into the camera much too closely. “I have to submit this to the collection tomorrow, _please_ I really need your help.”

 

“You’re going to hurt your eyes Niel-ah,” Sungwoon chides, as if his own wasn’t internally bleeding already, but this is no man’s fault other than his own. (Not even Daniel’s. For making a yes man out of Sungwoon. Nope.)

 

“I already asked for two extensions,” Daniel explains, like Sungwoon hasn’t heard him the first four times when he mentioned it. “Hyung I _can’t_ ask for another.”

 

“I know.” Sungwoon pinches the bridge of his nose, incredibly pained. “I _know_. But there’s still enough time for me to go over it tomorrow morning. I kind of want to go to bed early today, to be honest.”

 

Daniel sighs then, long and disappointed. Sungwoon can practically see the imaginary puppy ears drooping down with Daniel’s crestfallen face and suddenly he feels like strangling something. Preferably his own throat. Or Taehyun’s. Hopefully Taehyun’s.

 

“It’s okay hyung, sorry I keep bothering you,” Daniel starts apologising and _fuck, fuck, fuck,_ that’s exactly the opposite of what Sungwoon wanted to happen. “I can ask Jisung-hyung to do it. You should rest hyung.”

 

“No!” Sungwoon exclaims, and he hopes it didn’t come out as embarrassingly fast and desperate as he thought it was. Judging by Daniel’s wide-blown eyes at his sudden enthusiasm though, it probably was. God _damnit_.

 

“No… it’s okay, I can do it,” he exhales then, slow and calm. “I did promise you after all.”

 

“Really!?” Daniel beams, blinking rapidly, hopeful. And Sungwoon cries a little inside because how can a living person be this endearing. “I mean… you don’t have to push yourself if you don’t want to hyung.”

 

“It’s _fine._ ” Sungwoon slips his reading glasses back on his nose, defeated. “So, let’s see…”

 

 

 

 **신의 목소리** @jaehwan0527 ⋅11m

it’s 2am. and i can’t fucking sleep bc @realdefdanik still has the lights on. bro why.

 

 **#Universe2ndWin** @realdefdanik ⋅9m

@jaehwan0527 i’m sorry ㅠㅠ this is important

 

 **신의 목소리** @jaehwan0527 ⋅8m

@realdefdanik more important than beauty sleep???

 

 **ㅇㅅㅇ** @osw_95 ⋅7m

@jaehwan0527 he’s probably trying to finish that abo fic he’d been crying about this entire week lmAO

 

 **신의 목소리** @jaehwan0527 ⋅7m

@realdefdanik @osw_95 jfc and here i thought it was actually smth important

 

 **#Universe2ndWin** @realdefdanik ⋅6m

@jaehwan0527 @osw_95 i need better friends :L

 

 **신의 목소리** @jaehwan0527 ⋅6m

@osw_95 hbu??? why are u not home???

 

 **ㅇㅅㅇ** @osw_95 ⋅5m

@jaehwan0527 i’m at minhyunnie’s :)

 

 **신의 목소리** @jaehwan0527 ⋅4m

@osw_95 wtf why

 

 **ㅇㅅㅇ** @osw_95 ⋅2m

@jaehwan0527 guess ;););)

 

 **신의 목소리** @jaehwan0527 ⋅1m

@osw_95 BLOCKED

 

 

 

Sometimes when Sungwoon closes his eyes, he can almost remember how peaceful his life used to be. Before a daily routine of questioning the reason for his existence every night before he sleeps, before his brain stopped functioning and planted his rationality in its grave, before he entered a side of fandom he’d never thought he’d begin associating with.

 

Before he met Kang Daniel.

 

But while we’re still thinking retrospectively. It’s not so bad, he supposes. His GPA hasn’t taken a hit, he’s now desensitised enough to not consider therapy anymore and he’s being compensated pretty handsomely.

 

(Handsomely. As in Daniel’s private instagram which he’d divulge to Sungwoon two weeks ago. Which Sungwoon still repeatedly scroll through sometimes… every now and then… maybe everyday.

 

 _Just_ so you know, he likes cats too. Especially when they’re wrapped in Daniel’s arms, Daniel’s naked muscular arms, attached to Daniel’s naked muscular chest. _God_ , for a gym junkie that boy is such a tease.)

 

(But more than that, there’s also Daniel throwing him hearts through some shitty webcam and spamming him columns worth of emojis too fast for his eyes to see but fuck it if that toothy smile doesn’t make his heart swell every single time.)

 

(Sungwoon might have a problem.)

 

Anyways, point is. Things could be worse. Sure Sungwoon is pretty fucking #whipped. But it could still be worse. He could be Taehyun, for example.

 

“Oh my fucking god.” Sungwoon hears from the other side of the apartment and sagely closes his eyes. He has three consecutive lectures in a few hours and right now all he needs to concentrate on is getting some sleep.

 

“Oh my fucking god,” Taehyun repeats, this time barging through Sungwoon’s door. Uninvited. Unwelcomed. Speak of the devil and he truly will come indeed. “Did you beta for Daniel’s fic?”

 

Sungwoon has never snapped awake so quickly in his life.

 

“What the fuck?” Sungwoon straightens up from his bed, meeting Taehyun’s amused eyes with horror. “How the fuck did you find out about that?”

 

Taehyun leans against the doorway and waves his phone knowingly, smirking. Sungwoon immediately scrambles for his glasses and his phone that was left charging on his nightstand. Eyes bulging at the new notifications on his twitter. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_.

 

 

 

 **#Universe2ndWin** @realdefdanik ⋅10m

IT IS DONE GUYS!!! ^ U ^

 

 **#Universe2ndWin** @realdefdanik ⋅9m

also super huge shoutout to @hotshot_w94 for being the best beta ever ㅠㅠ i owe u my life hyung

 

 **신의 목소리** @jaehwan0527 ⋅7m

@realdefdanik @hotshot_w94 om FG

 

 **신의 목소리** @jaehwan0527 ⋅6m

@realdefdanik @hotshot_w94 i didn’t know sungwoonie hyung was this kind of person .O.

 

 **where is taehyung #btsoutcast** @jihoonpark ⋅6m

@realdefdanik @hotshot_w94 i’m screenshotting this tyvm

 

 **ㅇㅅㅇ** @osw_95 ⋅5m

@ji_dddong hyung u’ve been replaced hahAHA

 

 **윤지성** @ji_dddong ⋅4m

@realdefdanik @hotshot_w94 wait WHAT

 

 **윤지성** @ji_dddong ⋅4m

@realdefdanik @hotshot_w94 so this is why he didn’t pester me last night

 

 **fantasy** @roh_taehyun ⋅2m

@realdefdanik @hotshot_w94 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 

 

This is it. This is the day Sungwoon buries himself into a hole and never come back out.

 

“By the way,” Taehyun says, snorting. “I would never be caught dead reading an exo abo self insert out of my own volition.”

 

Sungwoon throws his pillow as hard as he can at Taehyun’s face, who deftly dodges it just in time, and runs back to his room, cackling.

 

Sungwoon faceplants into his sheet soon after, hoping the cotton can bury his embarrassment whole, or just suffocate him to death entirely. Either is fine.

 

A new notification pops up then, and Sungwoon looks up to find his phone. Maybe he should just deactivate all of his SNS altogether. Change his identity. Elope to a foreign country. That’s a thought.

 

Unfortunately, the idea doesn’t have time to fester, because as always Sungwoon’s head blanks out once he realises the notification on his Kakaotalk is from Daniel.

 

 

 

Peach Boy

[ hi hyung ㅠㅠ ]

[ i just wanted to thank you again ] _4:24AM_

[ and i’m really, really sorry i didn’t ask if you were fine with me tagging you first ] _4:25AM_

[ i deleted the tweet hyung! i’m sorry. i understand if you’re mad ] _4:26AM_

 

 _4:28AM_ [ i’m not mad ]

 _4:29AM_ [ do warn a guy next time though, haha ]

 

Peach Boy

[ i’m sorry ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ ] _4:30AM_

[ i promise i’ll be more careful in the future ] _4:31AM_

 

 _4:32AM_ [ it’s fine daniel. don’t worry about it ]

 _4:33AM_ [ i need to go sleep, i’ll ttyl ok? ]

 

Peach Boy

[ ok hyung ] _4:34AM_

[ goodnight! ]

[ thank you again hyung! i love you! ] _4:35AM_

 

 

 

“Heh,” Sungwoon snickers to himself, repeating the last three word on his screen over and over in his head like a mantra. “He’s _so_ cute.”

 

So, Sungwoon might have a problem. But really though, can you blame him?


	2. Thirst world problems

When all is said and done. Sungwoon can admit that Daniel’s not actually a bad writer at all. A little unpolished perhaps, but isn’t that most of them anyways?

 

Sungwoon also knows this, because he’d stalked through Daniel’s page and read through a few (read: _all_ ) of Daniel’s works that isn’t tagged with anything that makes Sungwoon’s blood crawl.

 

Point is, for someone that writes mostly on a whim and drugged up on caffeine most of the time, Daniel decently knows his way around words. Which brings the question: why is he so obsessed with writing this Wattpad-infested genre of fiction?

 

(Sungwoon also stalked back deep enough to find some one-shots of rarepairs Daniel’s forgotten about himself. He still doesn’t know EXO well enough to care about smol Minseok and tol Yifan but it was, admittedly, _cute_.)

 

The truth, as Sungwoon eventually discovered, was really more simple than he thought.

 

 

 

 **#HappyKAIDay** @realdefdanik ⋅1d

an anon on my cc just asked me y i write so many self-inserts… idk what to tell them?

 

 **신의 목소리** @jaehwan0527 ⋅1d

@realdefdanik the truth

 

 **ㅇㅅㅇ** @osw_95 ⋅1d

@realdefdanik that u write self-inserts bc ur thiRSTY AF LMAO

 

 **신의 목소리** @jaehwan0527 ⋅1d

@realdefdanik @osw_95 thirsty af for “j-jongin hyung” ( / w \ )

 

 **ㅇㅅㅇ** @osw_95 ⋅1d

@realdefdanik @jaehwan0527 drink some water ya nasty

 

 **#HappyKAIDay** @realdefdanik ⋅1d

@jaehwan0527 @osw_95 STOP SLANDERING ME IN PUBLIC ㅠㅠ

 

 

 

So... Daniel is just  _really_ thirsty. Sungwoon can definitely relate to that — not to the point of writing half of the things Daniel does — but there’s a common ground there somewhere.

 

“Are you done with your expositions?” Taehyun suddenly materialises at the entrance, snapping Sungwoon out of his trance. “It’s boring us all,” he deadpans. “Also, didn’t you have a tutorial today?”

 

“Oh my god, when did you even come in?” Sungwoon groans with a palm dramatically clutching his chest. “Fuck I almost had a heart attack.”

 

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “You’d actually need a heart for that, but okay.”

 

“Haha,” Sungwoon fake laughs, flipping Taehyun off. “Go die.”

 

“Now, now. Enough foreplay.” Taehyun grins, sliding on the couch towards Sungwoon. “So why are you home? Busy stalking that furry boy again?”

 

“My tutorial was  _cancelled_. Much like this friendship is about to be.” Sungwoon quickly pulls his laptop closer to his chest, glowering. “And he’s not a furry! He’s just... thirsty.”

 

Taehyun snorts. “Are you sure that’s the defence you wanna go with?”

 

Sungwoon pauses, humming thoughtfully for a moment. “Fair point. Okay well, I guess ABO is _sort of_ half furry.” He shrugs. “But it’s not like _you_ don’t have skeletons in your closet.”

 

Taehyun immediately starts laughing in Sungwoon’s face; loud and obnoxious like the shit that he is.

 

Sungwoon sighs, and briefly wonders if Daniel would be nice enough to visit Sungwoon in jail if he ever gets arrested for homicide charges.

 

(He probably would.)

 

(That very thought makes Sungwoon’s heart dance a little. Almost as much as the thought of killing Taehyun.)

 

“I don’t know what’s sadder,” Taehyun wheezes in between breaths, “how obvious your thirst is for this guy or that you really know what ABO is.”

 

“At least I don’t leave five-paragraphs comments on one-shots just to be noticed,” Sungwoon shoots back, and watches smugly as Taehyun’s mouth slowly dropped open, because oh yes, he _did_ go there.

 

“Okay, you can fuck right off,” Taehyun huffs, offended. “The kid _can_ write. He could probably be a published author or something.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Sungwoon smirks, only relenting at the tweeting noise from his phone and scrambles for the device.

 

“You even have your notifs on for him?” Taehyun gapes. “Holy shit you really _are_ whipped.”

 

“Tread lightly Taehyun-ah,” Sungwoon says sweetly. “That’s not a topic you want to start with me.”

 

“Rot in hell Sungwoon-ah,” Taehyun smiles, heaving himself off the couch and retreating to his bedroom.

 

Sungwoon snorts. Because Taehyun is probably hopping on his computer so he could check if Daehwi has updated his current ongoing fic. Again. Taehyun may think he’s being subtle in front of Sungwoon but it takes a trash to know one.

 

And that’s the pain of it, really.

 

 

 

 **#HappyKAIDay** @realdefdanik ⋅2m

anyways, in celebration of jongin’s bd. i have a treat for you all! ^^ [ link ]

 

 **jigglypuff** @jihoonpark ⋅1m

@realdefdanik 5k of pwp? wtf hyung this is just u treating urself

 

 **윤지성** @ji_dddong ⋅1m

@realdefdanik ...and why is it abo again

 

 **#HappyKAIDay** @realdefdanik ⋅15s

@ji_dddong am i truly an exol if i dont write abo ;;;;;

 

 

 

Sungwoon closes his eyes. Because honestly, who is he to judge Daniel’s thirst-driven tendencies when he’s the one liking the original tweet as faux-support.

 

In his defence, it’s a testament to the remnants of Sungwoon's sanity when he decides he doesn’t have the strength to read it today. But it’s another testament to his trash when he voluntarily clicks on the link anyways and scrolls all the way to the bottom of the page to leave his kudos.

 

It doesn’t take long before he gets a gratified message from Daniel. Today, it’s even accompanied by a selca with Rooney, softly tucked under Daniel’s chin. Adorable.

 

It must be nice to be a cat. Sungwoon thinks. To be fed and snuggled and pampered by Daniel. But just you so know, he’s _not_ that shallow. He also fantasises about doting on Daniel as well. Sungwoon only believes in wholesome, mutual relationships okay?

 

“Whipped,” Taehyun sneers at him on his way to the kitchen. Sungwoon ignores him. Taehyun may wear jealousy like a proud brand but Sungwoon is above that kind of pettiness.

 

 

 

Peach Boy

[ so hyung, can i ask which part was your favourite? owo ] _2:34PM_

 

 

 

 _Fuck_ , Sungwoon internally curses as he quickly pulls up the link again. Sanity be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * this chapter was shorter than it was supposed to be whoops. i should've written this when i wasn't so brain dead
>   * i apologise if anyone is put-off by hatae's savagery to each other. i swear it's all love. like raging non-homo-even-tho-we're-homo platonic love. 
>   * i also promise there will be more of the other boys eventually asdfghjkl bare with me pls
> 



End file.
